1. Technical field
The present application for an Invention Patent to protect a Security System for Sewer, Aqueduct, Telephone and Energy System Manhole Covers or Caps refers to the implementation of a security system that consists of placing an electromagnetic crane on an electromechanical cover, which crane has an emitting coil that transfers electromagnetic energy to a receiving coil that in turn is in the interior of the electromechanical cover, producing enough electricity to operate the electric motors that move mechanical pins that open or close the cover or cap.
2. Background Art
Sewer and similar manhole covers are known today that do not have a security system that allows burglary to be avoided, such as:
Application No. 92-330,043 titled “Method for Making Plastic Manhole Covers for Sewers and the Covers Made with this Method,” in the name of Industrias Enterprise Ltda., published in Gazette 370 of Oct. 1, 1992, the application having been declared abandoned by means of Resolution No. 23,621 of Nov. 11, 1999. The application refers to a process for making covers with high mechanical resistance to weight as well as to bending, using plastic material reinforced with fibers, such as isophthalic or orthophthalic resins, characterized by forming, inside appropriate molds, a plurality of superimposed layers of settable polymeric products blended with fibers and/or inorganic reinforcing products and setting catalysts and accelerators, in variable proportions according to the stratum that occupies the layer inside the assembly of superimposed layers, allowing the assembly to set in the respective mold until the assembly develops the qualities that make it highly resistant to mechanical loads and allow it to resist the traffic of heavy vehicles above these covers.
Application No. 97-20,722 titled “A Cover Openable to 180° and the Hinge that Makes it Possible Manufactured in Metal, Plastic or Another Material,” belonging to Colombiana De Rejillas Ltda. Colrejillas, published in Gazette 452 of Oct. 15, 1997, granted by means of Resolution No. 16,093 of Aug. 18, 1999, with exploitation license to Diana Carolina Martinez Grisales, by means of Resolution No. 32,860 of Dec. 12, 2000. This cover consists of an external plating collar level with the ground, this collar presenting veins or inlay grooves that reinforce the system to resist heavy loads on the cover, the cover being secured to the external collar by means of a hinge that allows displacement of the cover in two stages, as follows: in the first stage, it moves 90°, to a vertical position above the edge of the cover, and moving from this position to a new position of 180° horizontal to the surface of the floor, in this way not interfering with cleaning and maintenance operations of the sewers that use heavy suction equipment. The hinge used in this invention is made up of a casing, inside which are housed two horizontal turning shafts parallel to each other, the cover being jointed to the first interior horizontal turning shaft located toward the inside of the sewer, to allow the first turning stage of 90°; and the hinge being jointed to the external collar embedded in the floor by means of the second external turning shaft, to allow the second turning stage of the cover of 180°, in relation to the external embedded collar of the cover.
Application No. 01-103,545 titled “Security Fastener with Key for Aqueduct, Sewer, Telephone and Energy System Manhole Covers” in the name of Industrias Estación Ltda., published in Gazette 527 of Apr. 30, 2003, and declared abandoned by means of Resolution No. 31,612 of November 13, 2003. The security fastener is secured to the cover that has a hole, the diameter of which corresponds to the upper part of the shaft of the fastener, which is introduced into this hole and welded. The shaft is fixed to the cover and it allows the turning movement of the fastener after the key has entered from the exterior to the interior through the cylindrical hole that has the shaft of the fastener and it can thus induce the turning movement.